


I Would Like to Take You Home

by libtastic



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 3 + 1, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Meet the Family, Short, another meet the parents fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libtastic/pseuds/libtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Nick meets Judy's parents, and one time she meets his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Bunnyburrow

Nick thought he might be sick. It wasn’t the train - though Judy had insisted they sit on the uppermost deck and the scenery whizzing by wasn’t helping his nausea - it was the prospect of meeting Judy’s family in person. Talking to them via Judy or stealing her phone when they MuzzleTimed her was one thing. This was  _ different _ . He was sure they were lovely bunnies - they had managed to produce Judy, after all - but he didn’t think a family of almost 300 bunnies would take kindly to meeting their daughter’s partner who happened to be a  _ fox. _ Even if Judy’s parents had accepted that there could be good foxes, there were  _ so many _ Hopps’ that they couldn’t all feel the same way.

“Hey, are you okay?” Judy leaned across the table separating their seats. She seemed to have noticed his discomfort. “You seem pretty restless... I’m so sorry, Nick, I didn’t think when I said we should sit up here -”

“I’m fine, Carrots. It’s fine. We’ll be there soon, though, right?” Nick couldn’t stop the slight whine from tingeing the end of his sentence. He winced. There was no way Judy hadn’t heard that.

“Really, we can go down below if you want, I just love the view up here and wanted you to see it.” Judy looked hesitant. “Are you really okay?”

“I promise I won’t upchuck on you, Judy, I’ve just never really been out of the city before.”

“Oh, you’ll love Bunnyburrow, I promise. All the fresh blueberries you can eat - we grow the best in the Tri-Burrows.”

Nick’s stomach roiled. “Sure, sure.” He was avoiding her gaze, but staring out the windows did nothing to help.

“Nick,” Judy was sitting next to him suddenly, paw on her arm, “You have nothing to worry about. My parents already like you. They know you’re the only mammal I trust to have my back, on or off duty.”

Nick gave a little snort, and one corner of his mouth quirked up. “Yeah, but that’s all long-distance and coming through your carrot-colored glasses. They know I’m a fox, but knowing is different from inviting into your home.”

“Nick, they’ve changed a lot since I moved to Zootopia.”

“We’ll see.”

* * *

 

The train pulled into the Bunnyburrow station and Judy raced down the steps, suitcase in hand. Nick pulled his backpack on one shoulder and followed her at a slower pace. He was still apprehensive, but he made sure his tie was straight and steeled his face into a neutral expression. The fox took a deep breath and then stepped off the train, his stomach in his throat.

Judy was hugging her parents. Her father was crying and both Judy and her mother looked exasperated. Clearly the waterworks were a common occurrence.

“Dad, I missed you too, but please put me down!” Judy laughed as the whistle blew and the train behind them started on its way again.

Nick gently cleared his throat, and Judy’s parents both looked up at him. Nick was expecting wide eyes and twitchy noses at least, so he was surprised when he was enveloped in a hug from Judy’s father.

“Oh, you have to be Nick - we’re so glad you could come down with Jude for the weekend, aren’t we, Bon? It’s just so great to know that Judy has a friend in the city. We worry about her, you know-”

“Stu, let the poor boy get a word in. You’ll scare him off.” Mrs. Hopps cut off her husband and pried him off of Nick.

“Heh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Nick Wilde.” Nick half-smiled as Mrs. Hopps shook his hand.

“Oh, we’re Bonnie and Stu to you, Nick. We don’t stand on ceremony here.” Bonnie said, shaking Nick’s paw as Stu grabbed Judy’s suitcase and turned towards a beat-up blue truck, “Let’s get back to the farm and you can get settled in. We invited everyone for dinner tonight.”

“Everyone?” Judy looked at her parents as her eyes widened in panic, “You’re not even going to give Nick a chance to get used to the little ones first?”

“We’re a package deal, Jude the dude, he’ll be fine. You’ll be fine, won’t you Nick?” It was more of a statement than a question.

Nick had to bite back a laugh, “I’ll be fine, Stu. Cross my heart.”

Bonnie and Stu climbed in the front of the truck while Nick and Judy settled in the bed with their bags. Nick stared at Judy, who was shifting around trying to get comfortable. The truck started up the road and after a few minutes, Judy looked up at him.

“What?”

“Jude the dude.”

Judy’s eyes narrowed. “No.”

“I’m going to remember that one, Carrots.”

“Nick, so help me -”

“Shhh, Jude the dude, I’m relaxing. It’s vacation.” Nick slipped his sunglasses on and barely concealed his amusement at Judy’s rage


	2. To Zootopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's parents make a surprise visit to Zootopia, and Judy's too embarrassed to show them her apartment. Pretending that Nick's place is hers should be fine, right?

The banging on his door woke Nick up. He groaned and blindly grabbed his phone from the floor next to his bed. 5:35 A.M. “What the fluff?” he muttered as the pounding continued

Nick shuffled to the door and opened it with a half-asleep growl, "What."

"Nick! You have to help me!" A small grey figure pushed past him into his living room.

Nick turned, rubbed sleep from his eyes, and looked at the bunny. "Carrots. It is 5:30 in the morning. On a Saturday. What could you possibly need help with at 5:30 in the morning."

Judy looked frantic. Her purple plaid shirt was one button off; obviously she had gotten dressed in a hurry. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. Nick realized she must have run to get here. His annoyance softened into concern.

"Carrots, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" Nick guided Judy to the couch and made her sit down.

Judy took a deep breath and looked at him. Then she burst out laughing, "Nick, do your pajama pants have carrots on them?"

Nick's eyes narrowed. "You're lucky I'm not naked, Carrots, coming here so early and forcing your way into my living room.” Judy’s ears twitched at that statement, and Nick had to work hard to keep from smirking, “Now, pajamas aside, what is going on?"

Judy sighed. "Okay, so this is totally out of the blue but my parents called this morning and they're coming into the city to visit. They said they wanted to see my place. I don't want them to see my apartment and worry about me, so can you please pretend for today that I live here?"

"Wait, what?"

“ _Please_ , Nick?” Judy’s eyes were wide, her nose twitching in distress, “I just don’t want them to worry about me. Your apartment is bigger than mine.”

“You mean my apartment isn’t a glorified dorm room with neighbors who never shut up.”

“Well, okay, it might also be about Bucky and Pronk. You know what they’re like.”

Nick thought about it. She did look panicked, and he could understand why she didn’t want her parents exposed to her neighbors. The Oryx-Antlersons tended to butt in at the worst possible moment, not to mention the constant arguing and loud make-up sex.

The fox sighed, “And when are your parents getting in?”

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you!!” Nick stumbled backwards as Judy tackled him in a flying hug. “They’ll be here around…” she pulled back and looked at her phone, “nine o’clock.”

Nick rubbed some sleep out of his eyes, “If we’re really doing this, we’d better clean up around here and go grab some of your stuff.”

* * *

As Nick smoothed his green Pawaiian shirt and straightened his tie, he looked around his now almost unrecognizable bedroom. The piles of clothes usually strewn around the room were now contained in a laundry hamper Nick was pretty sure he had never purchased. The bed was made, a small carrot shaped accent pillow on top of the perfectly folded down comforter. The closet door was closed, but Judy’s uniforms hung from an over-the-door hook. The top of his bedside table was cleared off except for a lamp and a small framed picture of Judy’s parents. A rabbit-sized standup mirror was now situated in the corner formerly occupied by his laundry heap. (“Is this _all_ dirty laundry, Nick??” “Well, no, but I’m not sure what’s clean and what’s not. That’s why I have the pile.” “Ugh.”) Judy had been appalled at the state of his room. Nick kept the rest of his apartment fairly tidy, but his room was his den. The clutter and mess was comforting. But Judy had insisted it be clean, especially since she was meant to be living here. Her parents would expect that much.

Having Judy’s belongings scattered throughout the apartment was nice. Nick had sometimes let himself think about what it might be like to live with Judy. He never let himself dwell on it for too long. The way he saw it, there was no use getting his hopes up. But the huge family picture hastily hung above the TV made him smile. Opening the cupboards to find her vegetable-themed mugs, seeing her toiletries in the bathroom (were they really _all_ blueberry scented?), it all just felt right. The fox shook his head to clear his thoughts. Today he just had to focus on being the awesome best friend

* * *

Nick was sitting on the couch drinking some coffee and scrolling through Furbook when Judy got back with her parents. She opened the door slowly and Nick got his first look at the bunnies that had produced Judy.

“Mom, Dad, this is Nick!” Judy said, the bravado in her voice clearly masking nerves

Nick set his coffee down, stood, and lifted a paw in greeting, “Hi, Mr and Mrs Hopps. Nick Wilde, nice to finally meet you.”

They looked at him with too big smiles on their faces, wide eyes, and slightly twitchy ears.

“Well, Nick, it’s nice to put a face to the name,” Bonnie Hopps was the first to unfreeze, and make her way into the room. She looked around, her face neutral. Nick’s stomach dropped. Usually he didn’t care what people thought of his apartment, but it suddenly seemed very important to him that Judy’s parents approved. To be fair, they did think it was her apartment, but that hardly mattered.

“Oh sure, it’s always ‘Nick says this’ and ‘Nick did that’ and ‘I can’t talk for long, I’m meeting Nick’,” Stu Hopps had joined his wife, and he was smirking at Nick like they shared an inside joke.

“Okay, well, you’ve seen the apartment, now who wants to go for breakfast?” Judy was still standing by the open door.

“Judith!” Bonnie’s voice was stern but not loud, and Judy’s ears drooped slightly. “We’ve just barely got here. Let us sit for a minute and see the rest of your place.”

“I made coffee, if anyone wants some,” Nick volunteered. Judy glared at him, which clearly meant _I thought I could trust you._

“Oh, that’d be lovely,” Bonnie smiled at Nick. Judy sighed and closed the door.

“Coffee all around, then?” Nick smirked at Judy, who was still glaring at him. “Mr. and Mrs. Hopps?”

“Oh, just Bonnie and Stu will be fine, Nick.” Bonnie said, “Judy, why don’t you show me around?”

Nick headed towards the kitchen, and was surprised when Stu followed him.

“Do you take anything in your coffee?” Nick asked as he got 3 mugs down from a cupboard above the sink. He could hear Bonnie’s exclamations and Judy’s soft replies from the other side of the apartment.

“Nah, just black is fine,” Stu said slowly, “Now, look here, Nick, I don’t mean to pry -”

Shit. Nick hadn’t prepared for this. He had never done this whole meet-the-parents gig, even when he was dating someone. He and Judy were just friends (he had to keep telling himself that), but he could still feel the panic set in.

“What, exactly, are your intentions towards my daughter?” Stu’s voice was casual, but almost too casual.

Nick cleared his throat, “Well, uh, sir, I - um - I mean -”

Stu took in Nick’s wide eyes and twitchy tail, and he started to laugh. “Oh, son, I’m just putting the heat on ya. Father’s prerogative, ya know? We’re not stuffy conservative bunnies anymore, our Jude made sure of that. If my little girl’s happy, I’m happy. Still wish she wasn’t doing such dangerous work, though.” Stu paused to take a sip of coffee. “Huh, not bad, tastes familiar. Where’d you get this?”

“Judy brought it back from a trip home. She said she got it from one of the local market stalls? I’m not sure which one. But now I’m hooked on it.” Nick felt relieved and slightly bewildered. It seemed like Stu had the impression that Nick and Judy were a thing. And he was … fine with it?

Nick couldn’t stop the thoughts that came rushing through his head, thoughts that he had been trying to suppress for months if not longer. _He’s not the only one who thinks it’s like that between you two. You’ve thought she was cute since the beginning. You spend all your time with her. Half the precinct is betting on when you’ll hook up. You can’t deny to yourself you’ve thought about her when you’re lonely at night...._ Nick shook his head to clear it, and tuned back in to Stu waxing poetic about the produce from the Tri-Burrows. He smiled politely and nodded before interrupting, “What does Bonnie take in her coffee?”  

“Sugar and creamer, thanks,” Bonnie and Judy had finally reached the kitchen. Nick quickly handed over Bonnie’s mug, and started preparing Judy’s. He grabbed the spare carrot spice creamer she kept in his fridge and splashed some into the mug before handing it to Judy. She took a sip and sighed. Nick smiled.

“It’s a really nice place you have here, hon” Bonnie commented, “Very cozy. If I hadn’t known better I would have guessed it was underground.” Nick could tell she meant that as a compliment.

“Thanks, Mom” Judy said, “If everyone is finished relaxing, maybe we can go get breakfast? I’m starving.”

“No surprise, you’ve been up since 5,” Nick said, taking advantage of the situation and snuggling up close to Judy’s back, poking his snout between her ears. She leant back into him unconsciously, and then stood up straight and stepped away when she realized what he had done. Nick smirked as Judy glared at him. Her ears were quivering in embarrassment and Stu laughed.

“No need to be embarrassed for our sakes, Jude. You’re a middle child, you think we haven’t seen worse?”

“You should know nothing phases us anymore,” her mother chimed in.

“Why one time, I walked in on your sister Rebecca and -”

“DAD.” Judy fumbled for words, “No, you guys, it’s not -”

Nick coughed, “There’s a really nice diner down by the precinct that we go to all the time. What’s say we head there before Judy gets hangry? Well, I say nice, but it’s kind of a dive. They have the best blueberry pancakes, though.” The bunnies looked at him, relief clear on Judy’s face. Nick gathered up his sunglasses and keys and started for the door. 

* * *

 

The group made their way to the commuter train station. Bonnie and Stu trailed behind Nick and Judy, gawking at the tall buildings and diverse pedestrians. Judy grabbed Nick’s paw.

“Thanks for doing this, Nick,” She whispered, “Really.”

Nick looked down at her and smiled, “Anytime, Carrots.” Before he lost his nerve he bent down and kissed her forehead.

“Nick!” she looked back and her parents and then up at him, confusion and something else in her eyes. Was that hope? Nick squashed that feeling and quickly looked away.

“Carrots, it’s obvious your folks think we’re a couple anyway. Your dad asked me what my intentions towards you were.”

“Oh, sweet cheese and crackers,” Judy covered her face in embarrassment.

“They really don’t seem to care.”

“I don’t know where they got the idea from,” Judy wasn’t looking at him, “Besides, bunnies and foxes just wouldn’t… well, we couldn’t…” she trailed off, and he could feel her discomfort.

Nick’s eyebrows went up in surprise. He took a breath to say something, and the moment was interrupted.

“I hope these blueberry pancakes are as good as you say, Nick. I’m famished!”

“Oh, Stu, stop exaggerating. We already ate on the train.”

* * *

 

Nick had been hungrier than he had thought, and Judy barely made eye contact with him. She chattered to her parents about home - how her siblings were doing, what the crops were like, if she had any new nieces and nephews. Nick ate his pancakes quietly and nodded in all the right places.

“So, Nick, how are you liking police work? Keeping our Judy out of trouble, I hope.” Bonnie said casually over pancakes.

“Haha, more like she’s keeping me out of trouble!” Nick joked, “It’s been great, hanging out all day, catching criminals, listening to awful music in our cruiser...”

“We don’t _hang out_ at work, Nick. We’re _at work. Working._ And my music isn’t awful! Everyone loves Gazelle.” Nick snorted a laugh.

“Right, so sorry”

“It’s better than that experimental jazz crap!”

“Don’t you dare say anything against Hornette Coleman. I will cry all over your fake omelette. And replace all of the music on your iPawd.”

Their banter was interrupted by Stu’s loud guffaws. They looked across the table, and Bonnie had her paw over her mouth as well, stifling her laughter.

“You’re worse than Rob and Katie.” Stu remarked after catching his breath, “Pulling each other’s ears.”

“Guys, we are not in a relationship.” Judy said forcefully. It sounded defensive to Nick, like maybe she’d had this conversation with them before. He looked at her curiously, and she glanced at him quickly. The tips of her ears were twitching.

“Judith, we did not raise you to be a liar.” Bonnie said. Her voice was stern, but her eyes were smiling.

“C’mon Jude, you might be used to it but there’s no denying that your apartment smells real strongly of the fox sitting next to you. No offense meant, Nick.”  Stu nodded at Nick.

Judy’s eyes went wide and Nick had to stifle a laugh. How had they overlooked that? Judy glared at him. “No, it’s not what you think.”

“Can rabbits and foxes have kittens?” Bonnie asked, “I guess you could always adopt. But you’re getting up there, Judy, you’re not going to be able to keep up with kits after too long.”

Judy’s embarrassment was radiating off of her, and Nick couldn’t hold it in any longer. He laughed so hard his eyes watered. Judy hit him in the arm - “Ow!” - and scowled at him.

“Nick, shut up! It’s not funny!”

“Judy, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” her mother said.

“Mom! Dad! Just drop it, okay? Nick and I are _not_ involved!”

“Alright, Bon, let’s just leave it for now. They’ll tell us when they’re ready.” Stu patted Bonnie’s paw, and Nick waved their waiter down for the check.

After they left the diner, Judy seemed to be more relaxed. She excitedly dragged her parents all over to the most touristy places in Zootopia. Nick had always made fun of this crap. The observation deck at the top of the Oasis Hotel, riding the Sky Trams in the Rainforest District, Little Rodentia. Seeing Judy interact with her parents in person, proudly showing off her city, made Nick love her a little more

* * *

By the time they dropped the Hopps’s off at the Central Station, he and Judy were pretty much back to normal. Judy was hugging her father when Bonnie came over to Nick, who had situated himself away so the bunnies could have some privacy.

“It really was a pleasure to finally meet you, Nick,” Bonnie said, “I’m glad Judy has you in her life. She really loves you, and I’m sure Stu and I will too. In our own time.”

“Thanks, Bonnie,” Nick smiled, “Judy can be intense, but I don’t know where I would be without her.” He did, though. He would still be hustling Pawpsicles with Finnick, sending all his money back to his mom, and living under a bridge.

“You’re all she talks about anymore, we hear more about you than we do about her. I’m sorry we interrupted your weekend, but I’m not sorry I got to meet the mammal that makes my daughter so happy.” Bonnie was smiling at him, and Nick could see how much Judy resembled her mother.

The speakers announced the train’s departure, and Bonnie gave Nick a hug. She hurried back over to grab her husband, and the two boarded the train. Judy came over to stand by Nick, and they both waved as the train pulled out of the station.

Judy sighed. “That went way better than I thought it would. Thanks for helping me out today, Nick. Really.”

“Aw, I didn’t have anything else to do, Carrots, you know that.” Nick playfully ruffled Judy’s ears. “But you do owe me dinner.”

“What? Why?”

“Repayment for waking me up early and making me clean my room.”

“It was awful in there, Nick, I don’t know how you can sleep.” Judy shuddered.

“Like a baby.”

“Fine, fine, where do you want to go?”

“What do you say to pizza and movies at home?”

“Sounds peachy.” Judy took a breath and then paused, “So, what did my mom talk to you about for so long?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just the most humiliating baby stories she could think of. Also telling me what I should look for in an engagement ring.”

“NO.” Judy stopped in her tracks and looked at Nick, eyes widening.

Nick smirked and kept walking. “Where should be order from, Carrots?”

* * *

The credits were rolling on a bad action flick, and Judy and Nick were snuggled close on the couch. The pizza was long gone, it was late, and Judy’s breathing was slowing down.

“So, Carrots,” Nick began, ignoring the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach, “I’m all you talk about these days, huh?”

Judy’s head snapped up sharply to look at him, “What? No, why - that - why would you say that?”

“Your parents think we live together, fluff. In _your_ one-bedroom apartment. Your mom was telling me how happy she was that I make you happy. She wants us to have kits. Which may not even be biologically possible.”

Judy winced, “Well, I’m not going to lie to them. You’re my best friend, and you do make me happy.”

“You make me happy, too, Jude. You know I love you, right?”

Judy just snuggled back into Nick’s side and picked up the remote. “Oh, look, Kung Furry 2 is on in 10 minutes.” Nick smiled and relaxed into the couch. 


	3. Online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my clunky chat formatting on this chapter. It worked out great in google docs, but not so well here on AO3 <3

A soft buzz sounded from the other side of the police cruiser, and Judy glanced at her partner. Nick slid his phone out of his pocket, and Judy sighed. “We’re on duty, Nick.”

“We’re pointing a radar gun at the highway during rush hour,” Nick shot back, “I don’t think anyone’s going to be speeding right now, Carrots.” He tapped in his passcode, and looked at the notification. Crap on a cricket, 54 Furbook friend requests?

He opened up the app, and tabbed over to the requests page. _Sarah Hopps wants to be your friend. Jack Hopps wants to be your friend._ He kept scrolling. _Geoff Hopps, Brenna Hopps, Suzy Hopps, George Hopps, Lisa Hopps, Jed Hopps,_ the list kept going. And there, all the way at the end, _Bonnie and Stu Hopps - Hopps Family Farm_ _wants to be your friend_. He scrolled back to the top - 68 friend requests and counting.

“Hey, Carrots, how many siblings do you have again?”

“Well, I think last count was 357? That’s not counting in-laws, though.” Judy concentrated, “I think if we count them it’s -”

“Don’t strain yourself, I don’t need to know your extended family total.”

Judy huffs out an annoyed breath, “Fine. You’re the one who asked. Any particular reason you wanted to know?”

“Maybe I’m trying to figure out how many “I ❤ ZPD” t-shirts to send with you next time you go home.”

Judy snorted, “Shut up.” She fiddled with the radio dial, trying to find a station she liked. The newest Tigra Swift song came on and the bunny bounced in her seat. She trained her eyes on the radar and sang under her breath. Nick smiled softly as he watched her. She had a terrible voice, but somehow that made it even more endearing. His phone buzzed again and he looked down.

He wondered whether or not to tell Carrots that her family was blowing up his phone. He smiled to himself, and figured he would hold off on that. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could dig up some embarrassing stories without Judy being the wiser.

He accepted as many of the requests as he could and then the messages started. He was immediately added to a group message. The incoming texts were almost too fast to read.

 

_So you’re the fox who’s dating our sister._

Wait, are they actually dating? Are you actually dating?

_GOD, Shelly, why else would he have her in his profile picture?_

I’m not stupid, George, I’m just clarifying, I mean wouldn’t Judy tell us if she was in a relationship?

**And hello to all of you, too.**

**For clarification, I am not dating your sister.**

I TOLD YOU

**Currently.**

_SEE???_

Shut up, George

**Is there a specific reason I am being bombarded by the entire Hopps family?**

_It’s not the entire family_

I mean, I’m the one who found you on here, but it was our parents who wanted me to.

_They’ve been telling Judy to invite you out here for ages. They want to meet you._

You mean they want to figure out if they’re dating.

**Isn’t that between me and your sister?**

_Don’t you know anything about rabbit culture?_

 

“Everything okay?” Nick jumped in his seat, and looked over at Judy. The Tigra Swift song had ended, there was some popular slow jam on the radio now.

“Sure, Carrots. Everything’s fine.” the fox slipped his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the buzz from incoming notifications.

“Seems like you’re popular today,” Judy’s tone was cautious, “Do you have a new lady friend you haven’t told me about?”

“I’m always popular, fluff.” Nick huffed out a breath, “It’s not easy being Zootopia’s first fox officer. I have more followers on social media than Gazelle. Gotta give the public what it wants.” He gestured to his slim torso and grinned.

Judy rolled her eyes and playfully punched at him. He dodged expertly.

“That’s why I gave up on Furbook.” Judy said, “It was just easier to not have one than to deal with it.”

“I did wonder why I couldn’t find you on there. I tried all the usual searches. Jude the Dude, Officer Toot-Toot, Carrots McFluff - Ow!” This time he was too late to dodge the punch, but Judy was laughing. “There are a lot of accounts pretending to be you, though.”

“Oh, I know.” Judy said. “My siblings delight in sending me the links. They think it’s hysterical. Identity theft is not a joke!”

“It’s hardly identity theft, Carrots. No one actually believes any of those accounts are you.”

“I’m pretty sure at least half of them are _run_ by my siblings, anyway.”

Nick snorted. From what he could tell of her siblings so far, they probably were.

 

* * *

 

The next time Nick interacted with the Hopps clan, he initiated the conversation. Relaxing on his couch, waiting for the delivery guy, he tapped out a message.

 

**Okay, fluffs, tell me the most embarrassing story about your sister  that you have.**

Um okay..

_Maybe we should add Mom and Dad? They’d have way more stories than we do._

That might be good

Just a sec

**Wait what**

Bonnie and Stu Hopps - Hopps Family Farm

_has joined the conversation_

Hi, kids. What is this all about? 

**IS THE FOX DATING JUDE OR NOT?**

Sorry, your father’s on the computer.

**Nick Wilde here, sir.**

**And no, your daughter and I are not dating**

YET

_Shut up, Shelly!_

Oh, hello, Nick! Our Judy tells us all about you, but not much else!  I’m sure you don’t mind keeping us updated on our girl, right? We worry. 

**I can do that, Mrs. Hopps.**

It’s Bonnie, dear, no need for formality! 

MOM

Nick wanted some embarrassing stories about Judy, but we figured you’d know more than us.

Hmm.. well there was that Carrot Days Festival when she was nine.. That was less embarrassing for her than for us, though. 

Oh! Your father just reminded me of the time she got caught in a blackberry bush and cried because she thought she had to eat her way out of it, pricker bush and all. 

_Mom, that was me._

Oh, sorry George 

There was also the time when she tried to arrest her entire 5th grade class for jaywalking. 

**Oh, wow, these are great.**

**Thank you**

**I’m still marking that one down, George**

_OH! What about the time she was really sick, but she didn’t want to miss school, so she snuck out and went anyway. But she basically passed out in class and the teacher had to bring her home at lunch._

**Well, Hoppses, it’s been a blast. I’m signing off**

Signing off? Who says that anymore?

_How old *are* you, fox?_

 

Nick closed out of the group chat, feeling amused and slightly accomplished. If this was what Carrot’s family was like from a distance, he couldn’t imagine meeting them in person.

Speaking of Judy, he sent her a quick text to see if she wanted to hang out. He always ordered extra takeout these days, and kept a mental list of her favorites.

 

* * *

 

The next time he talked to the Hopps’, it was Judy’s parents who initiated. They sent him a text. He assumed they got his number from Judy, but honestly, who knows? It could have been Clawhauser. Whoever leaked the info, there was no going back.

**Nick, this is Bonnie Hopps. Judy’s mother. Would you mind if we MuzzleTimed sometime this week?**

He had been messaging on and off with the siblings for the past month. Mostly talking with George and Shelly, but sometimes Lisa or Suzy or Jed would pop in. They were all a little weird, and they made him feel old, but he enjoyed their interactions. He could see where Judy got her talent for banter. Keeping up with 300+ siblings couldn’t have been easy.

Nick paused for a moment before responding to the text.

**\- I wouldn’t mind at all, Mrs. Hopps. When were you thinking?**

**Would tomorrow night work for you? Not too late, but Judy says you get off work around 5:30. Could we chat around 6?**

**\- Yeah, that would work. Is there any specific reason you wanted to talk face to face?**

**Oh, we just had some questions is all. Talk soon!**

Nick reached for the remote and unpaused the television. He glanced at his phone and shook his head. He had hoped to dig up dirt on Judy; he hadn't expected to get in this deep.

* * *

 

Nick had tried to push the phone call the next day to the back of his mind. He stared at his phone on the coffee table, until the MuzzleTime ringtone jolted him awake. He had been lying on his couch, waiting for the call, but he must have dozed off. He’d told Judy he had some errands to run for his mom, and she’d been okay with going their separate ways after work. He felt slightly guilty about lying to her, but he wrote the feeling off as nerves.

Nick swiped to answer the call and put on his least-threatening smile. Two bunnies, obviously Judy’s parents, peered at him through his screen.

“Oh, Nick! Hello!” the female bunny - Bonnie - said.

“Mr and Mrs. Hopps, hi.” Nick was using his reassuring voice, the one he used to use on cons.

“It’s Stu and Bonnie to you, Nick. Any friend of our Jude’s is on first name basis with us.” Stu said as he leaned in over Bonnie’s shoulder.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you both,” Nick tried to think of something else to say, “How are the kits? How’s the carrot business?”

Bonnie smiled and Stu laughed, “Oh, as well as they can be. The kits still trying to dig up all the dirt that they can on you. And the carrot business is as booming as ever. Just last week we-”

“Stu, stop that, no need to bore him to death.”

Nick smiled, relaxing a bit. “Whatever they tell you about me is probably a lie. So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Not at all!” Bonnie said. Her face lit up, “We wanted to personally invite you to come to the Carrot Days Festival next month. Judy will be coming down for the week, and you’re more than welcome to come along. We’ve got room here in our burrow, and everyone would love to meet you in person.”

Nick was speechless for a moment. His muzzle opened and closed a couple of times before he found his voice, “Um. Does… Judy know you’re inviting me?”

“Well, we figured she might in the next week or so on her own terms, so we wanted to let you know that you’re welcome. Didn’t want it to cause any awkwardness between you two.”

“Carrot Days Festival, huh?” Nick asked, his brain going a mile a minute.

“Oh yeah,” Stu said, “It used to be more of a harvest festival and farmer’s market, but now it’s like any other county fair. We’ve had a stall there forever. In fact, Judy was in the Carrot Days Talent Show one year, doing a little skit - how old was she then, Bon?”

“She must have been 9, it would have been about 16 years ago now. We’ve got the video somewhere! If you come down, we’ll be sure to watch it with you”

“Now, this I’ve got to see.” Nick smirked. “If Judy asks me, I’d love to come meet you all.”

“We’ll be glad to have you. We’ll let you go, don’t want to take up too much of your time.” Stu smiled.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Nick said, “It was nice to talk to you both.”

“You, too, Nick. I hope we see you real soon!” Bonnie and Stu both waved and then the call ended. Nick was left looking at the picture of him and Judy on his home screen. His mouth curled into a small smile.

 

* * *

 

A week later, they were lounging on the couch in his apartment, Judy’s paws in his lap. His arm was draped across the back of the couch, and he was absentmindedly playing with her ears.

“So, Nick.” Judy started, her voice hesitant.

“So, Carrots.” Nick parroted, smiling down at her. “What’s up?

“Um, well, I’m going to be taking a few days off next week. To go home for a festival and to see my family.”

“Sure, sure,” Nick tried not to let on that he knew what she was talking about.

“And, um, I was wondering… my family is always asking about you, so, um. Would you like to come? I mean, you don’t have to it’s just that -”

“Do _you_ want me to come, Judy?” He didn’t stop playing with her ears.

She looked at him and smiled cautiously, like if she said the wrong thing he’d run. “Yeah, I would like that. I mean, we would have to find you somewhere to stay, and even though my parents have gotten better about predators in general, I can’t promise my dad won’t try to show you his fox tasers or something ridiculous like that -” Nick’s eyes went wide and his paw stilled.

“Fox tasers? As in plural? What the hell, Judy?”

Judy laughed, “Okay, maybe I’m exaggerating. But please, just think about it?”

“I would love to be there, Carrots.” Nick said, “How Bogo will manage without us, I don’t know.”

“He actually threatened to dock my pay if I didn’t take you with me. He seemed to think you would be more of a nuisance around the precinct if I wasn’t there.” Judy was grinning now, trying to hold her laughter.

“Well, that settles it. I, personally, can’t wait to see the video of your legendary talent show performance.”

“Wait, what?”  Judy’s expression flickered from confused to a scary shocked-angry combo. “What? Nick, how did you know about that? Who told you?? Have you been talking to my family?

Nick couldn’t contain his laughter as Judy grabbed her phone and furiously dialed her parents.


	4. Brunch and Bingo

Judy followed Nick into the crowded restaurant, glad that they had thought to call ahead. It had taken some convincing to switch up their Sunday brunch plans, but Judy had heard so many good things about this restaurant’s vegetarian options she wouldn’t take no for an answer. While Nick walked up the host stand, Judy hung back and looked around. Past a table of elderly sheep and what looked to be a large family gathering of groundhogs, she could just make out the buffet tables.

“Well, Carrots, it looks like we’re gonna have to wait.” Nick was standing in front of her, “Even calling ahead, she said it’ll be 20 minutes. This wouldn’t have happened if we’d just gone to Gene’s.”

Judy sighed, “I’m not apologizing. I hear their fruit tart is to die for.”  
“You do know my weaknesses. You’re lucky I love you.” The fox smiled slightly and ruffled the fur between Judy’s ears. Judy laughed and pulled away, when Nick froze. He was staring slightly past her ears, and she slowly turned to look.

“Nicholas! I thought that was you!” a middle-aged vixen was approaching them, dressed in a dark green blouse and cream slacks, glasses hanging from a decorative chain around her neck. She had her arms out, and Nick accepted the hug.

“Ma,” he said, sounding surprised, “What are you doing here?”

Judy’s heart stopped. Nick’s mother, of course. Judy had seen her from a distance at Nick’s graduation ceremony, but she hadn’t had the chance to meet her.

“Nicky, is that any way to treat your mother?” Mrs. Wilde stepped back and fixed Nick with a stern look. Before he could answer, she continued, “You know my bingo group and I always get brunch before heading to the hall. Come over, you can sit with us, I’ll have them add a chair.”

“Actually,” Nick said, putting his paw on Judy’s shoulder, “I’m here with someone.”

Mrs. Wilde looked down at Judy and her eyes widened. “Oh! Well, then we’ll just have them bring up two chairs!”

The vixen took Judy’s arm and started leading her toward a large table on the other side of the restaurant. “You must be Judy Hopps, Nick’s partner on the force.” Judy looked over her shoulder at Nick, who was apologetically explaining what was going on to the hostess.

“Um, yes ma’am. I’m Nick’s work partner, yes.” Judy wasn’t sure how much Nick had told his mother about their non-working relationship. She smiled brightly and followed the vixen’s lead. “It’s great to finally meet you.”

“You gave that speech at his graduation from the police academy, didn’t you? I am so proud of him. To tell you the truth, I was losing hope that he would make something of his life.” This last part was half-whispered, most likely for the benefit of the fox now walking behind them.

“I heard that, Mother,” Nick said, coming up on Judy’s other side. “She gave the speech at graduation, sure. Heck, she’s the one who gave me the application in the first place. Judy busted the Night Howler case last year. It was all over the news”  

“But you helped!” Judy’s voice was louder than she meant it to be, and Nick glanced at her amusedly. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” she continued softly.

“Girls, you remember my son, Nicholas!” Mrs. Wilde presented them to a table full of older mammals with a smile, “And this is his partner Judy.”

There were five mammals seated at the rectangular table; a weasel, an otter, a vixen, and a hare looked up at Nick and Judy.

“Oh, Nick, you’re all grown up now, aren’t you?” the hare remarked, adjusting her glasses on her short snout. “And a police officer, too, look at you.”

“Hi, Mrs. March,” Nick smiled at the hare, “It’s great to see you again.”

A waiter arrived and added two chairs to the table, and Mrs. Wilde motioned for Judy to sit next to her. Nick took the chair next to Judy and glanced at her apologetically.

“Nick, your mother didn’t mention you had a girlfriend!” one of the vixens started in immediately. She focused her attention on Judy. “I’m Gemma, Nicky’s aunt.”

“Hello,” Judy waved a paw, looking to Nick for his reaction. Nick winked at her.

“Yep, Aunt Gem, this is my partner on and off the force.” Nick grabbed Judy’s paw under the table and gave it a squeeze. Judy relaxed a little into her chair.

Mrs. Wilde smiled at the two of them, and the conversation at the table started up again. The hare - _Mrs. March_ Judy’s brain supplied - and the otter started talking to the weasel about the bingo hall. Gemma, however, focused on Nick and Judy.

“So, when did you two meet?” Her question was aimed at Judy, but Nick answered first.

“She bought me a jumbo pop and the rest was history.”

Judy snorted, and Mrs. Wilde looked disapprovingly at her son.

“Nicholas. You did not scam this poor girl out her hard earned money.” Judy laughed out loud this time.

“Yes, ma’am, he certainly did.” She glared at Nick, “She calls it what it was. You still haven’t paid me back that fifteen dollars.”

“Guess I’m just lucky I’m devilishly handsome then.” Nick squeezed Judy’s paw and her nose twitched slightly.

“I don’t know who told you that, but they should have known better. Pretty soon you won’t be able to wear your formal uniform hat.” Judy teased, and both vixens started laughing.

“I like her, Nicky. You’d better keep this one around.” Gemma said, and tapped Nick’s forearm.

* * *

  
Brunch seemed to be going well. Aunt Gemma moved conversation along, and Nick was - well, he was Nick. He joked and tried his best to make everyone comfortable.

“You were right, Car - Judy. This fruit tart was worth the wait.”

“I told you!” Judy said, triumphant.

Nick laughed, “Excuse me, ladies, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna see how many of these tarts I can fit in my pockets.”

And with that, Judy sat at a table flanked on either side by a vixen who had known her boyfriend for his entire life. She felt her nose twitch and slapped a paw to her face with a frown.

Gemma laughed and Mrs. Wilde said, “Oh, dear, you have nothing to worry about.”

Judy didn’t even try to backpedal. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been so nervous about meeting you, Mrs. Wilde, and I know Nick hadn’t told you about us yet, because we haven’t really told anyone, but I wanted so badly for you to like me. “

When Judy paused for a breath, Mrs. Wilde grabbed her paw. “Judy, I like you. You make my son happier than I’ve seen him since he was a kit. You’re good for him, I can tell.”

Judy smiled and looked down at her paw, still gripped tight in Mrs. Wilde’s.

“He’s good for me, too.” She hesitated and pulled her paw away. “You’re really okay with this?”

Mrs. Wilde looked from Judy to Gemma, confused. Gemma laughed softly, “Oh, hon. I guess interspecies relationships were pretty rare in the Burrows?”

Judy nodded, still looking down at her paws.

“I would never attempt to tell Nicholas who he could be in a relationship with. Love is love.” Mrs Wilde said.

Judy felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. “Oh, I leave and the conversation gets heavy? I see how it is, Carrots, don’t wanna talk about love with your own boyfriend, but you’ll gab about it with his mother? Should I just go so you can join the bingo gang?”

Judy snickered, “Be nicer, or I just might.” She relaxed into his embrace nonetheless.

“Oh, Nicholas, I didn’t realize you wanted me to tell Judy about when you broke your paw in second grade.” Mrs. Wilde had a spark in her eye, and Judy could clearly see the resemblance between mother and son.

“Or would you rather I tell her about that grunge phase you went through in your early twenties, with the ripped pants and ratty plaid shirts?” Gemma chimed in.

Judy snorted and Nick spread his paws wide in a gesture of innocence. “Her delicate little ears don’t need to hear either of those stories - oof” the wind left his lungs as Judy elbowed him in the side.

“Oh, I think my delicate little ears will do just fine. Please, continue”

Just there was bustle at the other end of the table, as Mrs. March and the rest of the bingo group got up.  
  
“It’s time to roll out, girls!” Mrs. March winked at Nick and Judy. “Don’t worry about the check - the ZPD’s finest shouldn’t pay for brunch.”

* * *

 

Later, when they were settled in bed, Judy nuzzled into Nick’s side. “I’m glad we ran into your mom today.”

Nick stroked her ears and smiled. “Me, too, Carrots. Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Frank Turner, beta'd by pourlesautrechose and foxfireoak (tumblr name)
> 
> <3


End file.
